


Chicken Coup

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Mason introduces Will and a Hannibal to a game of gay chicken.





	Chicken Coup

“So,” says Mason Verger a spoiled young man with a milk and honey complexion and unruly hair. “Gay chicken is the ritual all new pledges must submit to. “  
Will Graham, poor and eager to impress looks mortified.  
“Who with?” he asks.  
“Shut up plebe,” says Mason. “ You don’t get to ask your betters questions, you get to obey. You will touch lord Lecter.”  
“That assumes I would let you dictate the rules,” says Lecter with an almost imperceptible arch of his brow.  
Mason huffs.  
“However,” says Lecter. “I will indulge your whim because our fathers played bridge at school. “  
Will sighs and turns to face the man he might have dreamed of. Maybe. Once.  
Lecter looks at him with those dark hungry eyes and he feels his libido stir.  
“Kiss him,” says Mason.”If you chicken out Cordell will cane you.”  
“Ah” says Lecter. “I would like a good caning but not from him.” He winks at Will.  
He strokes Will’s cheek tenderly and sniffs at him.  
“Did you just smell me?” Will asks.  
“Yes. Hard not to. I must introduce you to a better aftershave. And those clothes..I would happily buy you something better.”  
“Don’t talk to him and play sugar daddy already,” says Mason.  
“Play?” Lecter says and proceeds to kiss Will. Will sighs against his lips and lets out a low moan.  
Price giggles. “You’re next,” says Mason. “But first..unzip him and rub him off,” he commands and Will shivers.  
Lecter unzips Will’s worn jeans and finds his cock. Will blushes an appealing shade of crimson as Lecter starts to work him with heavy strokes.  
Will moans helplessly and Lecter keeps up until he comes all over himself and the count’s hand.  
“Very nice,” says Mason. “You may retire privately to repay the favor.”  
Lecter pulls Will with him after having cleaned him up a little.  
Soon they are at Lecter’s fancy digs.  
“I..” begins Will.  
“Let’s go to bed,” says Lecter in a deep honeyed voice.  
Will undresses and Lecter does the same. He’s hard already and very large.  
Will reaches for his cock and Lecter smiles, all teeth.  
Will is eager but clumsy but Lecter comes all the same, and Will watches the come all over his hand and sniffs at it.  
“My lovely boy,” sighs Lecter. “You must call me Hannibal.”  
“I guess. Do you think Mason filmed us?”  
“Yes. I will buy the film from him as was assumed.”  
“Did you.ask him to do this to me?”  
“No,” says Lecter. “But I didn’t resist either. I have wanted you..since we first met.”  
“Last year at father’s farm?”  
“Yes. Who do you think gave you that scholarship.”  
Will freezes. “I won’t be your..kept boy..”  
“You earned it. I won’t have my future husband stuck fixing boat engines.”  
“Future..are you proposing?”  
“Yes. You may think on it. As long as you like as long as you eventually say yes.”  
“You are insane,” says Will even as Hannibal slides down to stimulate his still limp cock.  
“Yes,” says Hannibal with a Cheshire smile. “For you.”  
Will leans back and observes that at least Hannibal is quiet while sucking him off.

**Author's Note:**

> So Mason will have to give up that film or he's toast. Will no doubt caned Hannibal hard.


End file.
